Le ciel de tes iris - EXO
by Takkaori
Summary: [EXO] Des deux couples dans la chambre d'hôtel voisine après un concert éprouvant, aucun n'a l'intention de laisser dormir l'autre en paix. [Sulay] [JongMin]
**Bonjour !**

 **J'avoue que je n'écris pas des masses sur les groupes en temps habituel, mais à la base, ce texte est un cadeau pour une amie ^^. C'est du simple fluff avec un soupçon d'érotisme, j'ose espérer que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Les fans étaient la partie la plus excitante d'un concert, et la meilleure de l'histoire. Les sons et les lumières aveuglantes, le chant fier et le temps suspendu durant un moment magique, ces instants incroyables dans la vie où la moindre petite chose semble extraordinaire. Oh, peu après l'événement, la fatigue prenait son droit. S'ils se déchainaient pendant, souriaient, hurlaient dans le micro et s'amusaient comme s'ils n'en auraient plus jamais l'occasion, ils se retrouvaient à la limite de s'écrouler au sol une fois dans les coulisses. La fièvre du besoin de sommeil et celle de l'adrénaline se battaient pour les dominer entièrement. Aucune n'était supérieure à l'autre, malheureusement, ou peut-être heureusement. C'était inimaginable. Cet océan de foule sans fin les hélait. Ils étaient là, pour eux tous, ils les regardaient, vibraient pour eux. Et eux frétilleraient longtemps des sensations dues à cette expérience indescriptible.

En se jetant dans les draps blancs du grand lit dans une des suites qu'ils avaient réservé, Yixing soupira d'aise. Après une bonne douche, quoi de mieux ! Spacieuse, aménagée de façon spartiate mais d'un mobilier luxueux, la chambre était agréable. Le lit occupait le centre de la pièce, comptait deux tables de chevets de chaque côté, des meubles de rangements en bois de hêtre recouvraient le mur derrière, avec trois néons au centre. La télé était rentrée dans un cadre juste en face, et un petit bureau se trouvait dessous. Idéal pour regarder une émission ou trainer sur les réseaux sociaux, mais ils n'en profiteraient pas ce soir, il le savait.

Sans oublier, naturellement, l'accès à la grande salle de bain dans laquelle se trouvait encore son petit-ami, Jun Myeon. Son bonheur ne serait pas complet tant que son brun ne viendrait pas se coucher à ses côtés, pour qu'ils puissent se câliner toute la nuit et s'endormir ensemble, enveloppés du sentiment de tendresse. A cette pensée, son corps se tortilla sur un tiraillement plaisant, le confort l'étreignant. Il allait sombrer. Au même instant, un poids s'établit brusquement dans son dos. Le châtain sursauta à peine, trop mou pour ça, et soupira doucement. Même s'il était plus petit et pesait théoriquement moins lourd, Jun Myeon l'entravait entièrement. Son nez trainait dans sa nuque et sa langue s'amusait à piqueter la peau de manière vivifiante.

« Hmm, mon Jun-ma-huh. »

Le coréen tiqua de l'utilisation de ce surnom dans un tel contexte. D'habitude, il avait droit à 'Jun', ou encore 'Myeon', une des deux syllabes de son nom composé. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…Yixing était déterminé à rire de lui, à le provoquer. Amusé lui aussi, il continua son manège et descendit un peu plus bas. Il colla davantage son corps contre celui de son amant, de façon à lui faire sentir sa nudité. Il était encore mouillé. Si Yixing était en caleçon, et s'était soigneusement séché, lui avait bâclé la tâche, trop pressé de le rejoindre au lit pour une nuit d'amour endiablée.

Amusant de constater à quel point leurs priorités s'éloignaient, sur ce coup-là.

Pas que Yixing allait dire non. Le jeune homme avait des hormones actives, et même après un concert de quatre heures, si sa raison n'avait plus foi en grand-chose, elles en avaient pour bien plus de deux. Les baisers et les mains qui se rapprochaient du centre de son désir –il avait fait glissé sensuellement le dernier rempart le long de ses cuisses, à présent en bas de ses chevilles et le chinois mourrait d'envie de l'ôter, les caresses fugaces et languissantes, lui faisaient pousser soupirs sur soupirs. Il se sentait bien. Tellement bien qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir. Yixing gémit lorsque l'une des mains le saisit, accompagnant son entreprise d'un mouvement décidé. Il avait relevé son bassin, de manière à garantir un accès. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru auparavant, mais être ainsi dirigé par son amant l'excitait considérablement.

Ses gémissements se firent plus longs, de plus en plus chargés d'émotions béates. Jun Myeon avait toujours su y faire avec lui, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Bientôt, en même temps que la main joueuse lui faisait voir des étoiles, les doigts de l'autre se rapprochèrent de ses fesses. Ce serait lui qui tirerait les ficelles, ce soir. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, ils échangeaient régulièrement les rôles, bien qu'il se plaisait également à dominer de son côté. Cette fois, il avait envie d'être choyé. Sans conteste, son amant avait anticipé son état émotionnel et lui donnait un meilleur traitement qu'il n'aurait pas osé l'espérer.

« Jun…S'il te plaît… »

Il aurait aimé atteindre l'extase dans cette position, mais son amant se recula. Yixing se retourna donc, se couchant sur le dos, sous Jun Myeon. En un sens, il préférait cette position. C'était moins pratique, plus acrobatique, il fallait qu'il lève les jambes pour que Jun Myeon puisse le pénétrer, mais elle était aussi plus intime, plus tendre. Le châtain frissonna lorsque les lèvres du brun se scotchèrent aux siennes. Leurs entrejambes se frôlèrent, une friction s'en suivant. Ils se détachèrent regrettablement pour reprendre de l'air. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir fermé et plongea dans le regard concupiscent de Jun Myeon. Tout comme les siens, ils étaient d'un marron sombre chocolaté, mais teinté d'une touche éclaircie qui les rendaient orangés, proche d'un feu dansant dans une nuit noire. Un spectacle magnifique et éblouissant.

Le chinois eut la sensation de vouloir mourir dans ses yeux, comme sous ses baisers, ses caresses. Jun Myeon replaça une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et fondit encore sur ses lèvres. Yixing sourit dans le baiser. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami, sa langue lécha sa lèvre inférieure, ses dents la titillèrent également. Il se réjouissait du fait qu'ils feraient l'amour ce soir.

* * *

« Ils ont pas bientôt fini, ces deux-là ?, s'exclama Jong Dae, agacé.

—Quand même, au prix où on a payé ces suites, ça aurait pu être insonorisé, » se plaignit Min Seok à son tour.

Jong Dae retomba brusquement sur le lit, à côté de son amant, se cognant contre la porte du placard dans son dos. Il grimaça et soupira.

« Je crois que c'est à cause des placards, la cloison est fine par-là alors on entend tout.

—Tu crois ? »

Min Seok haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il y avait quand même un mur, derrière, aussi fin soit-il. Le plus jeune copia son expression avant d'éclater de rire, sa langue sortant de sa bouche d'une façon que Min Seok trouvait toujours adorable.

« Je sais pas ? Je voulais que ça sonne intelligent. »

Toussotant dans son poing après avoir roulé des yeux, Min Seok consentit à rire aussi. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de son petit-ami et il l'attira vers lui. Ce dernier se positionna au-dessus de ses genoux, et se pencha pour lui arracher un baiser profond, bien que Min Seok l'y aidât en se redressant petit à petit.

« Ça te dit qu'on cogne pour les déranger ?

—Pourquoi ne pas leur faire de la concurrence ? C'est pas comme si on pouvait se coucher. »

Le brun regarda le rouquin droit dans les yeux. Il acquiesça d'un large sourire sournois. Min Seok était toujours le plus mature et le plus évolué des deux, déjà que sa propre maturité ne volait pas bien haut, c'était parlant quant à celle de Jong Dae. Il embrassa ses lèvres, puis sa mâchoire, son cou. Il descendit sur ses clavicules, sa langue parcourut la courbure de l'os comme si elle le testait avant de le manger. Min Seok se débarrassa rapidement de son t-shirt et de son boxer, son petit-ami toujours assis sur lui s'empressant de l'imiter. Les mains laissaient des trainées brûlantes là où elles se posèrent, chez les deux garçons. Les gémissements naquirent sans se faire attendre. Quand Min Seok dévora le menton de Jong Dae, quand Jong Dae s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille, en même temps que leurs corps s'épousaient.

Min Seok voulait prendre l'ascendant sur l'échange, mais Jong Dae était têtu, il ne se laissait pas faire. Il rit en rompant leurs baisers et empoigna la virilité de son petit-ami, de manière à lui faire pousser un gémissement. Le rouquin se sentit sur le point d'abandonner, néanmoins, il ne donna pas la chance à son trouble de paraître. Il souffla entre ses dents, l'air faisant un bruit compressé. Le brun accentua sa cadence, tandis que Min Seok passait lui aussi à l'attaque. Leurs gémissements produisaient un écho qui n'avait rien de déplaisant à ceux de l'autre côté du mur. Leurs corps bougeaient seuls, en attente de plus, leurs lèvres s'accouplant tandis que les langues dansaient et que les dents mordillaient.

Si eux aussi étaient épuisés par ce concert, ça ne les empêchait pas d'être passionnés. Tout comme leurs homologues, ils n'étaient pas en reste au niveau de la verve. Le réveil du lendemain pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport serait une autre histoire, mais ils s'en fichaient. Cette tournée en avait valu la peine, ils se devaient de célébrer les choses dignement. Tant pis s'ils se levaient à sept heures tapantes le prochain matin. Leurs cernes seraient un témoignage de cette nuit parfaite.

Jong Dae poussa son torse à deux mains de manière à le faire tomber en arrière sur le lit, sa tête atterrissant pile sur l'oreiller, non sans un petit choc. Le plus âgé n'eut pas le temps de protester. Les lèvres humides retournèrent se poser sur tous les endroits de peau atteignables, en decrescendo vers son bas-ventre. Min Seok déglutit difficilement. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns du plus jeune et soupira tendrement.

« Tu me rends fou…

—Tu le dis à chaque fois. »

Jong Dae se moquait gentiment. Min Seok rougit.

« C'est parce que c'est vrai. »

Le brun saisit sa virilité et y déposa un baiser, goutant.

« Je t'aime, Dae.

—Moi aussi, Min. »

Lorsque la bouche affectueuse l'entoura complètement, Min Seok se sentit sombrer. Il ne fut plus qu'un amas de sensations tremblantes, du désir qui embrumait ses sens au plaisir qui le torturait délicieusement. Le plus excitant était sans doute la façon dont Jong Dae le fixait dans ces moments-là. Sa tête dodelinait, ses muscles faciaux se tendaient dans l'effort, et il s'appliquait, c'était indéniable. Il ne mettait pas les dents, ou seulement de manière intentionnelle, pour le taquiner. Lui se perdait à l'intérieur de ce regard qu'il trouvait aussi érotique que l'acte qu'ils performaient. Il ne tarderait pas à devenir très bruyant. Tant pis s'ils dérangeaient leurs voisins de paliers en plus de leur deux comparses, Jong Dae méritait qu'il fasse sortir sa voix. Min Seok savait, pour en avoir reçu la confidence, que ça l'excitait. Le pire étant qu'il n'exagérait jamais ses sons et que même quand il s'entendait avec honte, tout ne sortait pas.

Il était si heureux qu'il hésitait à se censurer, même de façon infime. Ce serait sûrement très embarrassant pour lui, encore plus que pour les autres. Une part de lui s'en fichait. Tant qu'il était avec Jong Dae, son amant, il pouvait se mettre à nu, sortir ses tripes, et user ses cordes vocales. Elles s'irritaient à bon escient, cela allait sans dire.

Min Seok était ravi que ce soit son brun qui les lui abîme. Peu importe la fatigue de ses muscles buccaux, ses baisers amoureux sauraient réparer ça. Quand l'extase le frappa, Min Seok fut heureux de se dire qu'ils faisaient l'amour, et que la nuit serait aussi courte en sommeil qu'elle serait longue en rebondissement.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? N'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis sur ce qu'on fait partager ! :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^ !**


End file.
